Numéro 17
by Katia Nusakan
Summary: Basé sur Yamato 2199, en particulier l'épisode 21, d'où le titre. À quoi a pu ressembler la vie sur Leptapoda? (Edit: Modifications faites aux chapitres 4 et 5.)
1. Chapter 1

- _ _Et les gris de Bolar,__ chantonna Shadra, __et les bleus de Gamilas...__

Elle sautillait sur le chemin de pierre jaunâtre, arrachant une plante ici et là. Les adultes qu'elle croisait lui souriaient, ayant rarement l'occasion de voir des enfants. Certains reconnaissaient la chanson et l'accompagnaient discrètement. Aucun ne tenait à attirer l'attention. Pour le moment, il n'y avait aucun mal à laisser la fillette s'amuser: elle savait elle aussi quand il lui faudrait se taire.

- _ _Tous jusqu'au dernier...__

Shadra atteignit le bout de la rangée tout en achevant sa comptine. Elle pivota sur ses talons pour recommencer quand elle aperçut un homme vêtu de gris et non d'orangé, qui la regardait. Elle se figea aussitôt. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher: elle portait sa tenue conforme, son panier commençait à se remplir, elle n'avait pas la même charge que les adultes et rien ne lui interdisait de chanter. Une seconde plus tard elle se pencha sur les maigres cultures, enfonçant ses doigts dans la terre sablonneuse pour récupérer un autre tubercule. Elle ne voulait pas être punie.

Il ne bougeait pas. Shadra osa relever les yeux. Il semblait plus jeune que la plupart, et il ne paraissait pas fâché.

-Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Shadra Macen, répondit-elle avec application.

-Eh, euh, quel âge as-tu?

Son hésitation surprit Shadra.

-J'ai six ans, monsieur.

Elle craignit d'avoir fait une erreur dans sa phrase, mais il s'éloigna sans un mot. Shadra sembla l'oublier aussitôt, mais elle ne se remit pas à chanter.

Lorsque le soleil devint trop fort, il leur fut permis de rentrer. Son père vint attraper sa main, lui souriant. Il vérifia son panier et y ajouta trois racines de plus. Elle le remercia.

Ils allèrent porter leur récolte, un par un, puis se dirigèrent vers leurs cellules. Shadra partageait encore celle de son père, la nourriture et l'eau était cumulée. On leur apporta bientôt un plat de bouillie marron. Shadra plongea les doigts dans sa part, veillant à rien n'en laisser. Son père fit de même. Tout se déroulait en silence, il n'y avait plus besoin de mots dans leur routine.

On leur permit de sortir à nouveau une heure plus tard. Shadra se sépara de son père pour rejoindre les douches des femmes. Une de ses aînées s'occupa d'elle, l'aidant à faire disparaître toute trace de poussière de sa peau et de ses cheveux et à laver sa tenue, un pantalon et un t-shirt orange rayé de vert avec de fines chaussures orangées. Il y avait quelques autres enfants, des filles et de très jeunes garçons. Shadra s'amusa avec eux jusqu'à la fin de l'heure, où elle remit ses vêtements qui sécheraient vite et retrouva son père.

Ils parlaient beaucoup, durant l'après-midi. Shadra espérait un autre conte de leur planète, mais un garde passa, fit signe à son père.

-Aux champs, dit-il sans détour.

-Par cette température? s'enquit son père avec colère.

Le garde semblait rire. Shadra ne trouvait pas ça drôle.

-C'est un ordre du directeur. Les récoltes doivent être terminées au plus vite.

Et il posa sa main sur son arme. Son père se leva de mauvaise grâce, avant de se tourner vers Shadra. Le garde jeta à la fillette un regard chargé de mépris. Il l'avait bien remarquée. Sous ce regard désormais familier, la petite souhaita disparaître. Elle le connaissait, ce mépris, mais était-ce sa faute si sa peau n'était pas totalement verte?

-Je suppose que l'enfant peut rester ici, répondit-il avec dédain.

Shadra attendit en silence dans la cellule. Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi seule, et elle ne pouvait que penser à son père. Même ici, la température montait, étouffante. Que devaient-ils ressentir, dans les champs, sous le soleil? Lorsque la noirceur commença à s'installer, son père rentra, au bord de l'évanouissement. Shadra tendit les mains vers lui tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur la couchette.

- _ _Je te donnerai ma nourriture, ce soir,__ promit Shadra, bouleversée.

Il caressa ses cheveux d'une main fatiguée.

- _ _Non, oiseau-plume. Tu ne dois manquer de rien.__

Elle lui en laissa néanmoins un peu plus, ce soir-là, sans savoir s'il s'en était rendu compte ou pas. Lorsque vint la nuit, elle oublia ses revendications de grande fille et se glissa entre ses bras. Elle avait peur qu'il parte, qu'on le choisisse et qu'il ne revienne jamais. Elle avait peur mais elle ne pleurerait pas. Une guerrière ne pleurait pas. Son père le lui disait, il faillait qu'elle soit forte si elle espérait partir un jour.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadra venait d'avoir dix ans. Elle se le répéta toute la journée: elle avait dix ans. Elle passa à travers l'avant-midi, ayant plus hâte que d'habitude de rejoindre son père. Ils partagèrent leur bref repas, à midi, avant qu'il ne soit renvoyé aux champs, puis elle fila dans les douches. Elle le dit à Ora, à Alsira et à Ilit, ainsi qu'à toutes celles qui voulaient bien l'écouter.

-C'est génial, commenta Ilit avec un sourire en coin, aidant Shadra à frotter son uniforme.

Sa peau à elle était plutôt jaune. Elle avait eu un enfant, une petite fille plus jeune que Shadra, Malira, qui avait la peau d'un vert qui n'était pas celui des gatlantéens et qui avait disparu deux ans plus tôt. Shadra la connaissait parce qu'elle avait longtemps joué avec elle jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne revienne tout simplement pas. Elle savait bien qu'elle était morte. Elle n'avait jamais demandé comment, si c'était de faim ou d'autre chose. On n'en parlait jamais.

-Dix ans, presque une grande fille.

Shadra sortit son linge de l'eau, l'essora sommairement et se rhabilla. Assise sur un rebord du bain, elle discuta avec les trois femmes jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Ora était rouge avec deux marques sur les joues et se disait altérienne. Alsira avait la peau beige, c'était celle qui parlait le plus. Elle était arrivée seulement deux ans plus tôt. Shadra lui donnait une vingtaine d'années gamilas.

L'heure s'écoula bien vite. Les gardes- des femmes, heureusement- vérifièrent que chacune sortait. Avec quelques autres enfants, Shadra rejoignit la section des cellules. Elle attendit, rejouant dans sa tête les chansons et les contes qu'elle préférait. Son père revint juste avant l'heure du repas. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

- _Tu grandis si vite,_ soupira-t-il.

C'était une façon de le souligner; plus tôt dans la journée, il lui avait souhaité un bon anniversaire.

- _Tu vas me donner une chanson?_

Il fit signe que non.

- _Alors, qu'est mon cadeau?_ demanda-t-elle, confuse.

Il sortit alors de sous son chandail une bande de tissu noir et brillant. Shadra le prit avec délicatesse, ne pouvait y croire. Le ruban mesurait une quinzaine de centimètres de long et était très doux. Elle ignorait d'où il pouvait provenir, mais elle jura de toujours y faire attention et de le cacher précieusement. Elle l'attacha à sa cheville, là où le tissu de son pantalon était assez ample pour dissimuler un renflement. Elle avait un secret, se dit-elle, surexcitée. Quelque chose à elle.

...

-Tu seras une jolie femme, prédit Ora, jouant toujours dans sa chevelure.

Shadra se pencha autant qu'elle le pouvait sur le grand bol d'eau, se demandant de quoi parlait son aînée. Ses yeux foncés, d'une teinte que Shadra n'avait jamais su identifier avec exactitude, la fixèrent. Ses cheveux noirs étaient à moitié noués sur sa tête. Elle avait un grand nez et elle était trop mince. Alors, elle n'avait pas encore douze ans et encore un corps d'enfant, mais elle n'était déjà pas jolie, et encore moins avec ce teint.

-Tu crois vraiment?

Ora prit une nouvelle mèche pour en faire une natte et l'attacha à la précédente. Shadra adorait cette coiffure, qui lui dégageait la nuque et qui ressemblait à des bijoux sur sa tête.

-Je le crois, répondit fermement Ora.

-Regarde-moi! Sans blague, comment pourrais-je être jolie?

Une autre femme lui sourit: Ellandras, si Shadra se souvenait bien. Une gamilon. Ils n'étaient pas les plus nombreux, sur Leptapoda- même si Shadra avait l'impression d'en voir davantage à chaque année- mais les plus remarqués. La raison était simple: tous leurs gardiens étaient gamilons.

-Ne laisse pas cette couleur te définir. On veut te forcer à te haïr. Ça ne devrait pas être normal.

Shadra baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine nue. C'était bien beau, mais ça lui semblait aussi bien facile à dire.

-Comment tu me vois, toi qui es de Gamilas?

Ellandras prit un moment avant de lui répondre.

-Une métisse. Quelqu'un qui pourrait être comme moi.

-Et si je devais un jour être sur Gamilas, comment me verrait-on?

-Je n'en sais rien, dut avouer Ellandras. Il y a si longtemps que je suis partie. Mais n'oublie pas que tu si as été élevée comme une gatlantéenne, une part de toi est gamilon.

Ora acheva sa coiffure. Shadra la remercia, puis repêcha sa tenue dans le bassin et se rhabilla tout en observant ses bras et ses mains turquoise.

-Pourrais-tu me parler de notre planète? demanda-t-elle à Ellandras.

Son ainée sourit, manifestement ravie.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, Shadra aurait quatorze ans. Elle serait donc ''adulte'' et serait transférée dans une autre cellule. Pour l'occasion, son père et elle restèrent éveillés plus longtemps. Contrairement à d'habitude, ce fut elle qui chanta et raconta tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Tous deux savaient qu'ils ne se verraient plus aussi souvent qu'ils le voulaient.

- _ _J'ai commencé à apprendre l'histoire de Gamilas,__ lui révéla-t-elle, les yeux baissés sur la faible lueur sur le sol produite par une lointaine étoile.

- _ _Depuis combien de temps?__

 _ _-Un peu plus qu'un an.__

Baish prit le visage de sa fille entre ses mains, songeant qu'elle commençait à ressembler à sa mère.

 _ _-Je m'en doutais, tu sais.__

 _ _-Vraiment?__

 _ _-T'ai-je déjà raconté notre rencontre?__

 _ _-Je ne m'en souviens pas. Raconte-moi encore.__

 _ _-Ma sœur était une guerrière redoutable, autant que nous tous. Lorsque nous avons été capturés, nous avons presque immédiatement été emmenés ici. Elle… Elle était une belle femme. Ils n'ont regardé que son visage.__

Shadra acquiesça en silence. Ça arrivait, bien sûr: une fois ici, ils n'étaient plus humains (1). Certains, comme Ilit, avaient de la chance et avaient un semblant de relation avec un garde ou un membre du personnel, mais ce n'avait pas été le cas de Lera puisque Shadra n'était née que quelques mois après leur arrivée. Il lui arrivait encore de chercher un visage familier parmi ceux des gardes, mais elle le faisait de moins en moins. Baish Macen était son père, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un autre.

- _ _Peu après ta naissance, elle a... abandonné. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de toi. Dans notre culture, un enfant n'existe que sevré, lorsqu'il commence à être indépendant, et j'ai d'abord pensé qu'il faillait mieux que tu ne vives jamais… Puis j'ai changé d'idée quand je t'ai vue. Tu étais un bébé magnifique, très calme. Je me suis dis que tu survivrais, que tu t'en tirerais un jour.__

Le récit fit sourire la jeune fille.

- _ _Je voulais que tu sois gatlantéenne,__ poursuivit Baish, __une femme comme l'a été ma sœur. Mais dans les faits, nous appartenons à Gamilas, aujourd'hui. Si... Quand nous partirons, ce sera sans doute en tant que gamilons, et je doute que nous puissions un jour nous rendre sur Gatlantis.__

Une brève pointe de colère se fit sentir en Shadra. Pourquoi, alors, lui avait-t-il appris tout ça si c'était pour s'avérer inutile?

- _ _J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour toi, mais je sais aussi que ton ascendance te sera utile.__

Il se pencha pour embrasser son front, serra très fort sa main. Celles de son père étaient calleuses. Shadra observa ses doigts par dessus les siens: on voyait distinctement la teinte bleutée de sa peau par rapport au vert de la sienne, ce teint bleu qu'elle devait porter qu'elle le veuille ou pas. Elle repensa aux paroles d'Ellandras, l'année passée, lors de leur rencontre.

- _ _Je t'ai appelée Shadra__ , continua son père, __en hommage à une femme de Gatlantis entrée dans la légende.__

Il sourit.

- _ _Shadra Reilis n'était pourtant pas née chez nous. Tu es formidable, oiseau-plume, ne l'oublie jamais.__

Il récita à plusieurs reprises une dernière chanson que reprit la jeune fille, déterminée à n'en oublier aucune parole, aucune note, de ne jamais oublier cette Shadra.

…

Le lendemain, après le travail aux champs, au moment de déposer la récolte, on remit à Shadra un nouveau numéro de cellule où elle fut escortée. Elle reçut bientôt un plat avec environ la même portion que d'habitude, puis se rendit aux douches.

-Quatorze ans, si j'ai bien compté, glissa Ellandras à son oreille.

Shadra acquiesça, aidant le fils d'Ilit, d'à peine un an et demi, à se laver. Il était vert olivâtre comme l'était Malira, dans ses souvenirs. Ni Ilit ni Shadra n'avaient osé en parler, mais elles avaient toutes les deux remarqué que Vaci avait les mêmes yeux noirs et le même nez que la jeune fille.

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Ton père te manque-t-il?

-Pas encore, répondit Shadra.

Elle voulut ne rien montrer de son agacement, mais ses gestes devinrent plus brusques. Vaci laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur lorsqu'elle frotta trop énergiquement son cuir chevelu. Shadra retira ses mains, sincèrement désolée, et s'excusa. Ilit, un peu plus loin, releva la tête en l'entendant. Shadra lui fit signe que tout aillait bien. Encore tout petit, Vaci la suivait partout, et Ilit semblait parfois fatiguée. Non qu'elle n'aimait pas son fils, Shadra ne doutait pas de son affection, mais elle savait aussi que ça lui faisait du bien, que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de Vaci et lui laisse un peu de répit, aussi minime soit-il.

En attendant, Ellandras était toujours là. Shadra continua un instant à frotter la chevelure noire de Vaci. Un autre trait qu'ils partageaient: Ilit était blonde.

-Connaîtrais-tu Shadra Reilis? osa-t-elle enfin demander à la gamilon.

-Non.

-Mon père m'en a parlé. Je crois qu'elle est née sur Gamilas avant de rejoindre Gatlantis.

-Gatlantis pratique le trafic d'esclaves, lâcha sèchement Ellandras.

La jeune fille ouvra, referma puis rouvrit la bouche.

-Et nous, nous ne sommes pas des esclaves?

Ce fut au tour d'Ellandras d'hésiter.

-Non, fit-elle finalement. Pas ainsi.

Le mensonge était évident. Et ridicule. Shadra lui rit au nez du haut de ses quatorze ans.

-Suis-je censée te croire, moi, fille-objet? Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à croire que le peuple qui t'a abandonnée ici est meilleur que le mien?

Elle nota alors les larmes de rage aux coins des yeux verts d'Ellandras. Shadra abaissa les bras, abdiquant.

-Très bien, petite peste, siffla Ellandras entre ses larmes. Tu veux savoir qui est Reilis? Je vais me renseigner.

Elle attrapa son bras avec violence. Shadra tenta d'abord de reculer: personne ne l'avait jamais frappée, malgré quelques menaces, et aucun geste de violence n'était jamais venu d'un autre prisonnier. Celui d'Ellandras n'avait pas manqué d'attirer l'attention.

-Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions: elle n'a sans doute jamais été autre chose qu'une esclave.

Shadra n'y crut pas. Elle se rappela la chanson. __Dame-ange à l'épée acérée/Aussi redoutable et fière que ses aînés.__ Elle sourit finalement.

Elle revint à Vaci, l'aidant à s'habiller. L'enfant ne semblait pas concerné par sa brève dispute avec Ellandras. Après quoi, pour la première fois, elle fut dirigée vers les champs au lieu de sa cellule. Elle se retrouva sous le soleil tapant, et plus le temps s'écoulait, plus son impression, de pénible, devint douloureuse. Shadra ahanait dans la chaleur, poussée par l'urgence de ne pas ralentir le rythme. Elle aperçut son père de loin, sans oser faire un détour pour venir le voir, et Ellandras qui discutait avec un homme gamilon avec discrétion.

Ils rentrèrent enfin, après quatre heures de travail. Lorsqu'elle retrouva la pénombre, des étoiles se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Elle fixa une ligne sur le mur et se remit à avancer péniblement. Sitôt arrivée, elle s'effondra sur son lit et eut à peine la force de venir chercher son plat et manger.

Les jours suivants, elle prit lentement le rythme. Elle se permit d'être plus lente, de faire semblant pendant de courts moments. Un jour, par hasard, elle aperçut son père à quelques dizaines de mètres, et de concert, ils se dirigèrent l'un vers l'autre. Ils se retrouvèrent souvent par la suite. Ils restèrent souvent en silence. Shadra osa un jour parler de Vaci.

- _ _Mais je ne suis pas la fille d'Ilit, et rien ne dit que nous avons le même père, alors Vaci ne peut pas être mon frère.__

 _ _-Est-ce ainsi que tu le ressens?__

 _ _-Je ne sais pas__ , reconnut Shadra.

Baish lui sourit. Il voulut tendre la main vers elle, lui caresser les cheveux, mais se retint.

- _ _Quand il grandira, souhaites-tu qu'il te considère comme sa sœur?__

 _ _-Je... Je crois que oui.__

Shadra retourna entre ses doigts une racine, enlevant le maximum de terre. Elle pensa à Baish, à Ora qui représentait un peu sa mère, à cette femme qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître.

- _ _Est-ce que ma mère te manque?__

Son père prit un instant pour répondre.

- _ _Parfois.__

 _ _-Seulement parfois?__

- _ _J'ai l'impression que c'est une question-piège,__ lui avoua-t-il. __Qu'il n'y a pas de bonne réponse à la question que tu me poses. Si je souhaiterais ne jamais être venu ici, si je souhaitais qu'elle soit encore en vie… Bien sûr, dans un monde idéal je vous aurais toutes les deux. Mais si les choses avaient été différentes, tu ne serais sans doute jamais née.__

Troublée, Shadra médita la révélation un instant.

- _ _Tu devais beaucoup l'aimer__ , dit-elle finalement.

Son père lui sourit avec une certaine tristesse.

- _ _Sans doute, oiseau-plume. Les gatlantéens ne croient pas à l'amour.__

Il regarda autour d'eux avant de lui caresser le front, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus.

- _ _Mais je sais que je t'aime, et je sais que tu m'aimes, parce que je n'ai jamais voulu que tu y croies.__

Les paroles de son père résonnèrent dans son esprit, les jours suivants. Shadra continua sa routine: elle récoltait, elle s'occupait de Vaci en sa qualité de presque grande sœur, et elle discutait avec son père. Elle le questionna au sujet de sa famille: y avait-il eu une femme dans sa vie? À chaque fois, il éluda en souriant.

- _ _Crois-tu que je connaîtrais l'amour un jour?__ demanda Shadra, une fois, à la place.

 _ _-Bien sûr que si.__

 _ _-Même avec mon apparence?__

Baish sourit. Elle avait grandi, son oiseau-plume, depuis leur séparation.

- _ _Il y aura forcément un homme- ou peut-être une femme- qui t'aimera un jour sans condition.__

Shadra savait bien que ce serait un homme et pas une femme. Elle avait déjà vu quelques couples de femmes, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre attirance pour l'une ou l'autre de ses compagnes. Elle tenta d'imaginer cet homme, et bientôt le sujet devint une plaisanterie entre elle et son père. Tantôt il était gamilon, un nouvel arrivant qui s'était opposé au régime, et ils vivaient cette relation en secret, tantôt c'était un gatlantéen, un général qui avait vaincu leurs gardiens et qui s'éprenait de Shadra. Dans le cœur de la jeune fille, son prétendant changeait sans cesse: son visage serait-t-il bleu ou vert?

(1) Je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleur terme.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadra avait dix-huit ans quand le directeur fut remplacé. Le nouveau, Bozen, était plus efficace. Bientôt il introduisit des robots à la place de la plupart des gardes. Sa mutation n'étonna personne. Il était facile de constater que les prisonniers devenaient plus nombreux. Ce n'était plus juste une impression, à chaque année il y avait quelques dizaines de personnes de plus et de nouvelles tâches à combler.

-Une question de budget, grommela Ora. Trop de gens à nourrir.

Les disparitions s'intensifiaient. Shadra vérifiait à présent tous les jours que son père était encore là, et s'aperçut bientôt qu'il faisait la même chose. Un jour elle prit le risque de le rejoindre malgré la surveillance accrue. Ils se parlèrent à voix basse, en se tournant le dos et sans ralentir.

- _ _Que crois-tu qu'il en fait?__

 _ _-Il les tue,__ répondit son père d'un ton égal. __Il y a toujours eu des morts, mais cet homme considère avoir tous les droits.__

Baish se releva et son regard croisa brièvement celui de Shadra.

 _ _-Par tous les moyens, évite de t'approcher de cet homme. Il pourrait…__

 _ _-Tu crois qu'il pourrait me faire la même chose qu'à ma mère?__

 _ _-Peut-être,__ murmura Baish après une courte hésitation.

Shadra pencha la tête. Une natte noire mal attachée vint effleurer son visage.

- _ _Si cela devait m'arriver, tu sauverais mon enfant?__

 _ _-Shadra!__ s'indigna Baish.

- _ _Je veux le savoir: si je devais mourir, tu sauverais cet enfant? Tu l'élèverais comme moi?__

Baish releva à nouveau le regard, une fraction de secondes. Il repensa au jour où sa sœur Lera était morte et où il avait tenu sa fille dans ses bras pour la première fois. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu abandonner ce bébé dans le sable et le laisser disparaitre sans regret. Il ne l'avait pas fait et maintenant elle était sa fille, avec tout ce que ça comportait.

Non, si son oiseau-plume devait mourir, il ne laisserait jamais son bébé devenir enfant. Il n'aurait pas la force d'insuffler l'espoir à un autre enfant. (1)

 _ _-Oui,__ mentit-il pour la rassurer. __Si ça arrive, je le ferai.__

Il distingua à la dérobée le sourire de Shadra.

- _ _Mais je t'en prie, fais tout ce que tu peux pour l'éviter. Tu es une jolie femme et ta peau est bleutée.__

Elle avait bien grandi depuis. Il la trouvait encore petite- probablement à cause de son alimentation- mais on voyait bien qu'elle devenait adulte.

- _ _Sais-tu qui il était?__ s'enquit alors Shadra, presque imperceptiblement.

- _ _Non, je ne sais pas.__

Il avait des doutes, mais à quoi bon? L'homme à qui il pensait avait quitté Leptapoda, de toute manière, et il n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt envers Shadra. C'était lui qui avait tout fait, qui l'avait élevée et qui l'aimait. L'autre, peu importe qui il était, n'avait jamais fait plus que de donner des gènes. Shadra l'accepta sans protester. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison, mais une part d'elle se demandait encore quel aurait pu être son nom, en d'autres circonstances.

Quelques jours plus tard, après le déjeuner, on l'appela. Un garde-machine lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas à retourner aux champs et l'envoya plutôt en cuisine avec d'autres femmes. La tâche était aussi exigeante mais elles n'étaient pas surveillées, ce qui représentait un avantage non négligeable. Shadra repéra Ora, Alsira, Ilit et son fils. Et Ellandras. Elle avait oublié. La gamilon n'était déjà pas jeune, mais elle paraissait beaucoup plus fatiguée qu'autrefois.

-Tu avais raison, lui glissa la gamilon. Pour Reilis.

Mais en la voyant, Shadra n'en retira aucune satisfaction.

-Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit, cet jour-là.

-Ça va, la coupa Ellandras. Ça va.

Et elle s'éloigna. Shadra suspectait que ce serait pour de bon et elle en fut triste. C'était Ellandras qui lui avait appris ce qu'elle savait aujourd'hui sur Gamilas.

-Elle a failli avoir un enfant, lui confia Alsira, mais elle a fait une fausse couche.

Shadra hocha la tête en silence. Peu de femmes pouvaient devenir mères, et encore moins après des années de malnutrition- il y avait bien sûr des membres du personnel qui le devenaient aussi, mais celles-là, lorsqu'elles étaient enceintes, rentraient chez elle et élevaient leurs enfants loin d'ici. (2) Dans ses connaissances, il n'y avait qu'Ilit. Peut-être avait-elle été plus chanceuse.

Et Malira? se demanda Shadra comme elle veillait sur Vaci. Celle qui avait disparu, aurait-elle été une sœur? Avait-elle ce nez, ces yeux, ce sourire? Shadra ne pouvait s'en souvenir, c'était il y a trop longtemps.

…

À dix-neuf ans, Shadra devint théoriquement majeure, selon le gouvernement gamilon. Elle se demanda pour la première fois si elle existait. Y avait-t-il des fichiers quelque part, ailleurs, où elle était mentionnée, même en tant que prisonnière? Elle n'y croyait pas. Si on savait que des enfants grandissaient dans cette prison, on serait forcément déjà intervenu. Sauf si elle surestimait l'humanité de ces gens, au dehors. Elle entendait des bribes d'histoire qui faisaient froid dans le dos.

Vaci grandissait de plus en plus. Il avait sept ans une demi-année après l'anniversaire de Shadra. Celle-ci ne savait quoi lui offrir, alors elle parla un peu de Gamilas, de la belle planète civilisée qu'elle s'imaginait selon les descriptions d'Ellandras.

-Personne ne pourra jamais t'enlever ce que tu sais, dit-elle au garçonnet. Jamais.

Elle pensa à sa propre culture mixte - elle faisait confiance à Ilit pour élever Vaci comme un coronien- puis à la pierre aiguisée avec laquelle elle se coupait les cheveux et au bout de tissu toujours noué autour de sa cheville, un peu plus usé qu'autrefois.

Peu après, un de ces robots entra en cuisines. Il tenait toujours son arme lorsqu'il énuméra une suite de noms. Le cœur de Shadra se serra lorsqu'elle entendit le sien, mais elle ne pouvait désobéir. Elles furent une dizaine à quitter les cuisines, pour la plupart gamilons, et elles se retrouvèrent vite à un étage supérieur, ceux des gardiens, plus précisément celui du directeur. Ce dernier vint les voir en personne. Ce fut la première fois que Shadra assista en personne à ce qu'elle avait toujours sobrement appelé les "disparitions". C'était une chose de savoir que les gens mourraient, c'en était une autre de le voir en personne. Quand elle rentra finalement, reprenant son poste habituel, Ora lui demanda si tout aillait bien, Shadra ne put que la rassurer sur un seul point: il ne l'avait pas touchée. Il ne le ferait pas, elle en était certaine, elle avait vu dans son regard qu'elle le dégoutait, comme si c'était elle, le monstre. Même Vaci sembla deviner qu'elle était perturbée. En regardant dans ses yeux noirs encore innocents, Shadra préféra lui mentir. Et tandis qu'elle voyait régulièrement des gens être nommés et ne revenir que quelques heures plus tard, elle se mit à souhaiter que le tour de Vaci ne vienne jamais.

Il y avait une gatlantéenne dans ce groupe à qui elle avait révélé être née ici en espérant en savoir plus, mais celle-ci ne lui reparla pas, bien qu'elles se croisèrent à plusieurs reprises. Sa fille Aron revint, se montrant beaucoup plus volubile- comme Alsira à son arrivée, il y avait longtemps, se souvint Shadra. Elle ne comprenait sans doute pas encore. Elle apprit, sans surprise, que Jehen n'était pas sa mère biologique: la gatlantéenne était issue d'une des plus bastes castes et avait côtoyé des prisonniers la majeure partie de sa vie. Elle avait été l'amante du père d'Aron et s'était prétendue mariée à lui lorsqu'ils avaient été capturés. Aron avait la peau bleue et elle ne s'était pas longtemps attardée sur le turquoise pâle de celle de Shadra, qui tendait vers le bleu ou le vert selon le regard de son interlocuteur mais pas dans celui de la jeune fille.

- _ _Mais je ne suis pas fâchée,__ chuchota Aron. __Elle est une meilleure maman.__

- _ _Quelle est l'image de l'adoption, sur Gatlantis?__ lui demanda doucement Shadra.

- _ _Que veux-tu dire?__

 _ _-Eh bien, mon père m'a adoptée, comme Jehen est aujourd'hui ta mère. Comment voit-on ces relations, là-bas?__

- _ _Ce n'est pas important,__ fit Aron, haussant les épaules. __Si les parents d'un enfant meurent, alors quelqu'un doit forcément prendre soin de lui. Ou alors il meurt.__

La gorge de Shadra se serra.

- _ _Cela arrive-t-il souvent, que des enfants meurent ainsi?__

 _ _-Parfois. C'est moins important quand l'enfant est petit. Il n'a qu'à peine vécu: s'il meurt, eh bien tant pis.__

Aron fixa alors un point invisible devant elle.

- _ _Il y a une limite mais elle est floue. Il y a des gens qui disent qu'un enfant est un enfant dès sa première respiration, quand il commence à téter, ou l'inverse, quand il est sevré. D'autres se disent que c'est quand il commence à marcher ou à parler. Mais même au delà, c'est après cinq ou six ans que la mort d'un enfant devient vraiment dommage.__

- _ _Dommage?__ répéta Shadra, une boule de colère et de tristesse dans la gorge.

- _ _Oui, parce que s'il a vécu quelques années c'est triste que sa vie s'arrête et qu'il ne devienne jamais adulte.__

Aron lui sourit, diminuant un peu les émotions confuses de Shadra, qui préféra néanmoins clore ici cette discussion.

S'il semblait que Jehen ne cesserait jamais de l'éviter, Aron resta avec elle, probablement la seule amie qu'elle avait trouvée en ce monde. Voir cette petite ombre sans cesse derrière elle l'amusait. Elle apprit derrière elle des petits trucs, comment éviter de se brûler par accident ou comment prendre de courtes pauses sans se faire remarquer. Shadra présenta à Aron ses amies, tout particulièrement Ora.

-Vous êtes sa mère? lui demanda Aron avec innocence.

L'atlérienne étouffa un petit rire.

-J'aimerais bien dire que oui.

Shadra eut aussi la surprise de voir revenir Ellandras, qui s'intéressait davantage à la jeune gamilon.

-J'ai appris pour ton enfant, finit par lui avouer Shadra.

Ellandras sourit faiblement sans interrompre sa corvée de vaisselle.

-Ça va. Peu importe où elle est, elle doit y être plus heureuse qu'ici.

-C'était une fille?

-Je le voulais, dit doucement Ellandras. J'ai eu une fille, autrefois…

Shadra en attendait davantage, mais Ellandras ne fit que soupirer. Elle adressa à Aron un regard affectueux.

-Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit, répéta la métisse.

-Oh, moi aussi, Shadra.

La jeune femme releva la tête, surprise.

-Je t'ai insultée, s'expliqua son ainée. Je méprisais Gatlantis, pourtant tu avais raison: ceux qui m'ont envoyée ici ne valent pas mieux.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu retrouvée ici? tenta alors Shadra.

-J'ai maintenu des opinions que je n'aurais pas du avoir. Ma seule consolation est que je suis arrivée seule ici.

Shadra resta pensive, se concentrant sur sa tâche. Aron était plus loin, à frotter des bacs et à jouer dans l'eau sous le regard de Jehen, elle n'avait donc rien entendu. La jeune femme avait bien compris qu'elle était la cible de l'affection d'Ellandras parce qu'elle aurait pu être cette fille qu'elle a perdu. Et elle, alors? Était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle avait désiré lui apprendre?

-J'aimais beaucoup parler avec toi, lui dit-elle finalement. Ça me manque.

Ellandras lui sourit, sincèrement, cette fois.

-Moi aussi, Shadra, moi aussi.

Les leçons reprirent tous les jours, cette fois-ci avec Aron. Elles duraient beaucoup plus longtemps puisqu'elles étaient libres de se parler. Shadra se retrouvait à être impatiente, fascinée par tout ce que connaissait Ellandras, qui leur décrivait la politique de Gamilas, les maisons nobles d'autrefois rassemblées en un état dirigé par un chef unique, les politiques d'expansion de celui-ci, l'état réel de l'empire qui se forgeait de plus en plus difficilement.

-C'est en gros ce pourquoi nous sommes ici: nous sommes des dissidents.

Shadra aimait ce mot: dissident. Ellandras entreprit alors de leur montrer un vocabulaire plus varié, Aron et elle parlant mieux la langue des gatlantéens et ne connaissant que le gamilas par proximité.

-Mon père espérait toujours revenir, avoua Aron, tapotant dans l'eau. Il disait parfois que ça lui manquait.

-Il est mort? s'étonna Ellandras.

-Non, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lui reparler depuis.

-Je te montrerais, promit Shadra.

Le lendemain matin, elle accompagna Aron aux champs, restant toujours à environ un mètre et demi d'elle, juste assez pour ne pas attirer l'attention. En se déplaçant, Aron arriva finalement à retrouver son père. Shadra resta à distance, écoutant à moitié la conversation. Ils furent ravis de se revoir, et si Aron cachait mal sa joie, personne ne sembla le remarquer. Lui fut agréablement surpris de l'entendre parler dans sa propre langue et se désola des marques sur ses mains. Shadra eut le réflexe de regarder les siennes, abîmées par l'eau bouillante. Son propre père les avait toujours glorifiées comme les traces des épreuves endurées, mais elle se demandait à présent si elle ne regrettera pas.

-Mon père trouvait ça affligeant, précisa la jeune fille lorsque son amie osa lui poser la question, avec une fierté à peine dissimulée lorsqu'elle prononça le dernier mot.

Shadra sourit, non sans une certaine tristesse. Aron n'avait que quinze ans alors qu'elle venait d'en avoir vingt, et elle avait beau avoir eu un parcours semblable, pour son père et elle, tout était nouveau. Tout devait être affligeant, se dit Shadra. Cet homme voulait revenir à la maison et au lieu de ça, il était ici.

-Ma mère aussi.

-Ora ou Ellandras?

-Les deux. Mais c'est toujours Baish qui a eu le dernier mot.

-Laquelle préfères-tu? la questionna Aron à brûle-pourpoint. Enfin… Si tu devais nommer ta mère, laquelle choisirais-tu?

Poussée à y réfléchir, Shadra hésita. Ora avait toujours pris soin d'elle, davantage qu'Ilit, sans que rien ne l'y oblige, mais Ellandras avait consacré beaucoup d'énergie, et le faisait encore aujourd'hui, à l'éduquer comme une gamilon et à lui donner confiance.

-Je dirais Ellandras, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Ne serait-ce que pour la similitude physique.

Elle ne voulait pas nier tout ce qu'Ora avait fait pour elle, mais si elle devait vraiment faire un choix, ce serait sans doute moins bizarre de parler d'Ellandras comme de sa mère.

-Tu aurais pu dire ressemblance.

-Tu aurais pu dire triste.

Aron se contenta de rire, comme une enfant.

-C'est vrai, pourtant, vous vous ressemblez.

Elle lâcha un soupir un peu trop dramatique.

-J'aurais aimé pouvoir ressembler à ma mère, moi.

C'est vrai? s'étonna Shadra, qui passa alors l'après-midi à observer les traits d'Ellandras. Le lendemain midi, elle tenta à nouveau d'observer son visage à la surface de l'eau, comme elle faisait souvent quand elle était plus petite. Elle fixa ces grands yeux foncés, ce grand nez, ces traits qui lui semblent trop marqués. Shadra avait les cheveux noirs, comme Ellandras, mais la gamilon était jolie malgré l'âge et la fatigue, avec ses traits fins. Ses yeux étaient clairs et elle dépassait Shadra aisément.

-Un souci? la tança Alsira sans méchanceté lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut. Y aurait-il quelqu'un à qui tu veux plaire?

Shadra se contenta de sourire.

-Non, personne.

Elle a aujourd'hui atteint l'âge qu'avait Alsira lorsqu'elle l'a rencontrée. L'âge d'avoir un compagnon, peut-être? Son entourage s'attend à ce qu'elle s'intéresse aux hommes, et il n'a pas tort, mais Shadra n'a jamais cherché à avoir de relation. Lui reviennent ses discussions avec son père, lorsqu'elle avait quatorze ans.

-Je me demandais si tu trouvais que je ressemblais à Ellandras.

-Un peu. Pourquoi?

-Je me posais la question, c'est tout.

…

-As-tu déjà été en couple? demanda un jour Shadra à Ora.

Son ainée leva les yeux vers elle une seconde, pour ne pas interrompre sa tâche.

-Pourquoi? lança-t-elle avec amusement. Suis-je si vieille?

Shadra secoua la tête, souriante, avant de l'observer. Ora était plus jeune qu'Ellandras. Elle semblait parfois fatiguée, mais moins. Tout comme Shadra, ses mains étaient abîmées et ses bras et ses épaules étaient brûlés par le soleil. Dans ses douces boucles brunes se trouvaient quelques fils gris, mais à peine.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Je sais, dit doucement Ora. Alors, tu voulais savoir si j'ai déjà eu un compagnon?

Shadra acquiesça.

-Oh, soupira son ainée, amusée. C'était il y a longtemps.

-Tu as été mariée?

-Non, jamais.

-Tu as eu des enfants?

-Encore moins.

Shadra continua à récurer un plat un instant, cherchant sa prochaine question.

-À quoi ressemblait ta vie?

Ora lui jeta un regard étonné, puis il s'adoucit et devint amusé.

-J'ai une question, moi aussi: penses-tu vraiment que je suis ta mère?

Après un petit moment, Shadra hocha la tête, ne sachant si elle devait mentionner Ellandras. Le regard d'Ora se teinta alors d'une étincelle de tendresse, la fatigue disparaissant momentanément de son visage alors qu'elle souriait.

-Ma vie sur Alteria… Cela fait si longtemps, Shadra.

-Peux-tu m'en parler davantage? Tu avais une famille, des amis? À quoi ressemblait ta société, ton gouvernement, tes institutions?

Ora éclata de rire.

-Gamilas nous a conquis alors que j'avais quinze ans, commença-t-elle, mais nous ne l'avons jamais accepté.

Sa voix baissa quelque peu mais elle ne perdit pas son sourire tandis qu'elle évoquait une famille, un père, un cousin et un compagnon engagés dans une révolte armée.

-C'est pour ça que tu es ici?

L'altérienne acquiesça.

-Ils ont fait une purge, raconta-t-elle, et nous ont séparés.

-Quel âge avais-tu?

-Seize ans.

Shadra calcula très vite: elle ne connaissait pas l'âge exact d'Ora mais cela faisait au moins trente ans.

-C'est horrible, dit-elle doucement.

-Oh, Shadra, ce ne peut pas être plus injuste que ta propre situation.

La jeune femme pencha la tête et ses cheveux glissèrent sur ses épaules. Quelques fils sombres tombèrent devant ses yeux, faussement bouclés à cause de sa manière de se coiffer. C'était le seul trait qu'elle partageait avec Ora. Elle ressemblait davantage à Ellandras, et selon son père, encore plus à Lera. Était-ce injuste? Sans doute.

-Je ne passerais pas toute ma vie ici, chuchota-t-elle.

Sa mère de cœur lui sourit alors, mais pas un mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle sortit les mains de l'eau pour la serrer dans ses bras. Devant tout le monde. Shadra en fut d'abord stupéfaite, mais n'essaya pas de se dérober. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-t-elle pas été embrassée? Son père lui avait donné beaucoup de petites marques d'affection lorsqu'elle était petite, mais depuis ses quatorze ans, il était obligé de se montrer distant.

-Retournez travailler, leur intima un garde de sa voix artificielle.

Son arme cliqueta, mais elles savaient toutes les deux qu'il ne tirerait pas. Elles se séparèrent tout de même.

-Bien sûr, fit Ora, avant d'ajouter machinalement: Excusez-nous.

Elle recula de quelques pas mais elle ne cessa pas de lui sourire. Shadra se remit au travail, la tête ailleurs, pensant aux rumeurs qui commençaient à courir parmi les prisonniers. Une possibilité de partir. Avoir une vie, peut-être des enfants. Un avenir. C'est fou mais si elle avait une chance, une réelle chance, elle ne pouvait la laisser passer. Peu importe le prétexte.

(1) Ce passage peut paraitre cruel, mais pour Baish et pour la plupart des gatlantéens, il est justifié. Aron l'explique plus loin à Shadra.

(2) Au départ, c'est ce scénario que je voulais pour Shadra… mais je ne voyais pas comment sa mère aurait pu la mettre au monde pour l'abandonner ensuite.


	5. Chapter 5

_Je suis tellement contente d'avoir enfin fini ce chapitre après avoir cherché l'inspiration pendant trois mois. Il pourrait y avoir une suite (j'ai beaucoup d'idées), mais normalement, ce chapitre est le dernier. Il prend place tout de suite après la révolte telle que vue dans l'épisode de 2199._

La révolte éclata soudainement, un jour alors que Shadra avait déjà vingt-trois ans depuis plusieurs mois, après des années de messes basses et de colère contenue. Et même si ce fut certainement celle-ci qui leur permit de remporter la victoire, rien ne leur semblait encore acquis. Comment l'empire- cette entité floue qu'arrivait encore à peine à imaginer Shadra- réagirait-il? Ne les écraserait-il pas tous que pour asseoir son pouvoir? Comme il devenait évident, au fil des heures et des nouvelles qui arrivaient petit à petit, que l'"empire" n'avait pas les moyens de riposter à l'heure actuelle, la révélation se fit petit à petit au sein des esprits des anciens prisonniers.

Le premier jour, aussi chaotique qu'il puisse être, en fut un de célébration. Shadra était à la recherche de sa famille, assistant aux retrouvailles de plusieurs- dans la routine bien rodée qui rythmait Leptapoda, nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient perdu de vue leurs familles et leurs amis depuis des mois, voire des années- quand elle aperçut quelques hommes et femmes habillés de gris sous la menace d'armes et d'emblée constitués prisonniers. Quelques gardes étaient restés sur Leptapoda malgré l'automatisation de la prison, et ceux qui avaient survécus rentraient sur la Grande Gamilas où ils seraient jugés. Shadra savait que peu importe quelle serait leur peine ils l'auraient mérité, même si elle pressentait sans trop savoir pourquoi que certains pourraient s'en tirer. À ce moment, l'un des hommes croisa son regard et lui adressa un drôle de sourire. Pas amusé ou arrogant. Triste. Son visage lui était familier, mais il ne lui ressemblait pas, ni à elle ni à personne qu'elle connaissait. Elle sourit en retour avant de détourner la tête, repartant.

Shadra mit plusieurs heures à retrouver les siens. Son père reconnut Ora et Ilit, mais pas Alsira ni Ellandras. Il comprit néanmoins qu'elles étaient importantes, pour sa fille. La jeune femme fut heureuse de constater qu'ils restaient ensembles, comme une famille.

-Bien sûr que si, lui dit son père avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

Shadra se laissa faire avec plaisir. Pour lui aussi, ça faisait longtemps, semble-t-il.

Le soleil était bas quand elle retrouva Aron par hasard. Son amie était avec ses parents. Ils riaient et Shadra se sentit mal de vouloir intervenir, mais Aron l'aperçut avant qu'elle ne prenne la décision de s'éloigner.

-Shadra! s'exclama-t-elle. Papa, _maman_ , vous vous souvenez de Shadra?

Le père d'Aron l'observa sans la reconnaitre- il ne l'avait vue qu'une fois il y a bien trop longtemps- mais quelque chose s'alluma dans le regard de Jehen.

-Oui, dit-elle en s'avançant vers elle. Oui, tu es la petite métisse.

 _Petite?_ voulut protester Shadra. _Je suis plus vieille que votre fille._ Mais à son étonnement, Jehen vint l'embrasser.

- _Je suis désolée,_ chuchota-t-elle. _J'avais peur mais j'avais tort._

Shadra lui retourna l'étreinte. Ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Une routine différente s'installa bien vite. Ceux qui le pouvaient récupérèrent quelques maigres effets personnels et ils se réinstallèrent là où ils le voulaient, dans d'anciennes cellules qui n'étaient plus verrouillées. Certes, les cultures avaient encore besoin d'être entretenues, et la prison en elle-même avait besoin de main d'oeuvre pour fonctionner, mais il n'y aurait plus d'horaire à respecter sous peine de sanction. Plus besoin de s'exposer aux brûlures du soleil. Plus besoin de garder le silence et de surveiller son attitude. Plus de rations de nourriture et d'eau.

Vaci avait dix ans, maintenant le seul enfant de cette famille, et devant lui un avenir dans un monde où il n'aurait pas besoin d'être protégé.

-Tu regrettes? demanda son jeune frère, un soir.

Shadra ne sut que répondre. Elle observa la lueur de la lune, un peu distraite. Vaci et elle portaient toujours leurs tenues oranges de prisonniers, mais Ilit avait donné à son fils un manteau blanc et léger, un peu grand, et la jeune femme attachait maintenant ses cheveux avec le bout de tissu offert par son père.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle finalement.

Mais il ne servait à rien d'avoir des regrets et encore moins pour quelque chose sur lequel elle n'avait jamais eu de prise. Son frère sourit, acceptant la réponse. Shadra prit sa main pour le ramener à l'intérieur.

…

Les rumeurs courant d'autant plus vite maintenant, ils apprirent rapidement les dernières nouvelles, notamment à propos de la présence d'un navire terron, le Yamato.

-Que sont les terrons? demanda Shadra.

-Un peuple conquis qui s'est rebellé, je suppose, tenta Ellandras. Ce ne serait pas nouveau. Beaucoup de peuples souffrent de la politique d'expansion. Mais ils sont bien les premiers à avoir réussis.

Il y avait une certaine joie dans son expression, une certaine fierté. Shadra n'avait jamais osé lui demander ce qui l'avait poussée à agir contre son propre peuple, mais elle se doutait qu'Ellandras ne l'avait pas fait sans raisons- et que celles-ci étaient peut-être plus personnelles qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Ce fut la mère d'Aron qui apporta une réponse.

-Terron est un peuple de… De la Voie lactée, je crois. Tu as une idée d'où cet endroit se trouve?

-À peu près.

-Je n'en sais pas plus sur leur emplacement, mais ils sont un peuple plutôt jeune dans leur évolution. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y en a quelques-uns sur Gatlantis, se justifia Jehen. Je m'étonne qu'ils aient réussi à faire ça.

Et elle pointa le Yamato, étrange et majestueux, au dessus de leurs têtes. Shadra n'y connaissait absolument rien, et même elle le trouvait impressionnant.

Dietz (1) conclut une entente avec le Yamato. Ils suivaient plus ou moins le même but, mais ne s'associeraient pas l'un à l'autre. Gamilas avait beaucoup fait souffrir Terron, et à priori, le Yamato n'avait pas non plus épargné l'empire. Ils suivraient leur chemin chacun de leur côté. Ce fut à ce moment que Dietz leur proposa de le suivre: il partait libérer les autres planètes-prisons. Ce n'était en rien une obligation: ceux qui ne voulaient pas pouvaient rester.

Dans l'entourage de Shadra, Alsira fut la première à se décider, refusant catégoriquement. La femme avait arraché les insignes de sa veste et allégé sa tenue pour survivre aux températures de Leptapoda, mais on voyait encore qu'il s'agissait d'un uniforme de la marine. Personne ne lui avait fait remarquer ni posé la moindre question, mais peu importe ce qui l'avait menée ici, il était évident à son attitude qu'Alsira ne combattrait plus pour quiconque. Ilit refusait, principalement à cause de Vaci. Quand à Ora et Ellandras, Shadra les savait toutes les deux fatiguées. Elles n'iraient pas.

-Moi non plus, déclara finalement Baish.

-Ah oui? répliqua Ellandras. Je t'y aurais bien vu.

Baish esquissa un pâle sourire.

-Comment dire…? Je… J'ai perdu l'intérêt.

Ses mots étaient toujours un peu maladroits lorsqu'il parlait la langue des gamilons, mais avant que Shadra puisse définir si c'était bien ce qu'il voulait dire, il se tourna vers elle et lui demanda:

-Et toi?

-Oh, je…

 _Je ne sais pas._ Et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé, au contraire. Une part d'elle avait envie de partir, de voir le monde- d'accord, elle ne verrait jamais Gatlantis, mais elle pourrait peut-être un jour mettre le pied sur la planète-mère de Gamilas. Aron, qui avait accepté, lui en avait parlé avec excitation. Mais elle savait maintenant qu'elle y serait seule. L'univers était si grand et l'idée de quitter sa seule famille était terrifiante.

Et puis, même si Aron et elle se ressemblaient sur certains points, elle n'était pas comme elle. Malgré son éducation, Aron restait gamilon alors que la différence de Shadra se voyait sur son visage, et au contraire de son amie, Shadra était née ici, sur cette planète. Ils venaient de remporter une grande victoire et ils commençaient à peine à s'approprier ce monde comme étant le leur. Ce serait aussi un combat, d'une certaine manière. Serait-ce l'abandonner, si elle partait maintenant…?

-Je vais rester, dit-elle alors, doucement.

Les mots sitôt franchis ses lèvres, elle sut qu'elle ne regretterait pas. Ora se mit à rire, comme si elle était soulagée. Souriante, Alsira posa sa main sur son bras. Ellandras lui sourit, tout comme Baish. Shadra osa leur sourire en retour.

Ils verraient bien à quoi ressemblerait demain.

(1) Comme mentionné dans Homeland, Gul Dietz est le symbole de la rébellion.


	6. Chapter 6

_Finalement, j'ai décidé de publier un court épilogue: un bref aperçu de ce que j'imagine pour l'avenir des quelques OC de Numéro 17._

La cérémonie fut comme Ellandras l'aurait souhaité. Shadra pensait en tout cas que c'était ce qu'elle aurait souhaité: une sépulture le plus ressemblant à ce qu'il aurait été fait sur la planète-mère.

-Ce n'est pas surprenant, commenta Baish, un sourire au coin des lèvres, peu après. À notre âge, cela arrive.

Ora lui jeta un regard de travers. On ne pouvait pas parler d'une relation amoureuse puisque Baish avait encore beaucoup de mal avec ses sentiments, mais Ora et lui étaient particulièrement proches. Leur fille aimait bien l'idée, en tout cas… Et dans ce cas, son père n'avait pas complètement tort. Vaci grimaça à son tour en l'entendant. Il était maintenant un bel adolescent.

-Espérons que cela n'arrive pas de sitôt, dit Ora. Ne veux-tu pas voir tes enfants mener leurs vies?

Baish ne fit que sourire, sans répondre. Il avait encore une vision un peu différente de la mort qui datait de sa vie sur Gatlantis et où la mort au combat était le but recherché. Sur le chemin du retour, il prit Ebain des bras de Shadra, ce qui amusa celle-ci.

-Ton _ami_ revient-il bientôt?

-Je ne sais pas.

Au départ, son père l'avait détesté, parce qu'il était d'origine gamilon sans être un des leurs. Mais il n'était en rien abusif, Shadra était bien placée pour le savoir: rien en lui ne la mettait mal à l'aise. Et puis Baish avait fini par changer d'idée tandis que sa colère sans fondement s'apaisait. Il ne l'avait jamais admis à haute voix, mais il adorait son petit-fils et il semblait même apprécier son beau-fils.

-J'espère que oui, dit-elle en reprenant Ebain.

L'enfant se mit à gazouiller dans ses bras. Il avait à peine huit mois et n'avait vu son père que deux fois, mais à son âge ce n'était pas encore important. Shadra rit avec lui, observant son visage. Il était encore trop petit pour dire si son visage ressemblait plus à celui de son père ou de sa mère, mais il avait les mêmes cheveux noirs qu'elle, et un teint légèrement verdâtre, mais qui pouvait passer inaperçu. Ses yeux étaient d'un joli vert, ce qu'il ne tenait pas d'elle; les siens étaient bleus. Il était adorable.

-Oh, toutes les mères pensent que leur enfant est le plus beau, commenta à son tour Ilit.

Shadra regarda machinalement en direction d'Ora, maintenant sa seule mère, puis vers Baish. Oui, peut-être était-ce le cas, accepta-t-elle en souriant. D'autant qu'elle s'en souvenait, ils avaient fait pareil pour elle et continuaient avec Ebain, tout comme Ellandras l'avait fait.

Elle lui manquait déjà et Shadra regrettait qu'elle ne puisse pas voir grandir son petit-fils, mais Baish avait raison: la mort était normale, et au moins, Ellandras était morte en paix. Où qu'elle soit, elle était désormais heureuse avec ses filles. De leur côté, la vie devait continuer.

Quelques semaines plus tard se fit entendre le sifflement d'un navire entrant dans l'atmosphère. Ce n'était plus un phénomène inhabituel, mais le son attira l'attention de quelques curieux. Shadra sourit: elle savait déjà ce dont elle s'agissait.

 _Il_ était enfin de retour.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ora Belashari et Baish Macen_

Le premier jour fut certainement le pire. Des années plus tard, Ora n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir avec exactitude, comme si son esprit avait de lui-même tenté de l'en protéger. Elle se souvenait de la brutalité des gardes lorsqu'elle n'obéissait pas, eux qui criaient dans une langue dont elle ne parlait pas encore un mot- on n'utilisait pas de traducteurs avec les prisonniers. Elle se souvenait d'avoir contemplé ce désert, tellement éloigné des terres montagneuses de son enfance qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre que ce serait là sa maison pour les prochaines années. Elle se souvenait du moment où la solitude était apparue, écrasante. Oh, même si à tout juste dix-sept ans elle aurait pu être une enfant Ora ne s'était jamais considérée comme étant naïve et elle avait su dès le départ dans quoi elle s'était embarquée… Mais ce jour-là, elle réalisa qu'elle était seule en terre inconnue. Que jamais elle ne remettrait les pieds sur Alteria. Que jamais elle ne reverrait ses parents, ou Ireno, ou Madeki. La séparer des siens avait sans doute la chose la plus cruelle qu'on lui avait faite.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se souvenant de l'homme, l'officier gamilon qui avait conseillé à son père d'abandonner. C'était le seul qui leur manifestait du respect et même lui affirmait que jamais ils ne gagneraient. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se promit de ne plus jamais pleurer.

…

Apprendre la langue et la culture gamilon furent plutôt faciles, compte tenu des circonstances. Ora se découvrit bien vite une motivation toute neuve: que ce soit voulu ou non, leurs gardiens étaient moins sévères envers ceux qui non seulement parlaient leur langue, mais ceux qui n'avaient pas d'accent ou qui agissaient de la bonne façon. Ora estima le temps qu'elle mit à parvenir à une imitation presque parfaite quatre ou cinq ans- en années gamilons. Non, le plus difficile fut de se rappeler sa propre culture. Ora récitait en silence tous les soirs des mots qu'elle craignait d'oublier et tentait de se rappeler du moindre détail des paysages qu'elle avait parcouru aux côtés de Madeki et d'Ireno durant leur enfance, des endroits où ils avaient vécus avec leurs familles respectives, du jour où Ireno l'avait demandée en mariage. Mais les années passaient, et les visages devenaient flous tandis que ses interrogations persistaient. Ora ne voulait pas mourir… mais quelle raison de vivre y avait-il, ici?

* * *

Baish avait toujours vu le monde comme un endroit terrible et glacé.

-Que veux-tu dire? s'étonna Lera, la première fois qu'il tenta de lui exprimer son sentiment.

C'était maladroit de sa part puisqu'il n'avait jamais tenté de l'exprimer à voix haute, mais il ressentait l'espace qui les entourait tel qu'il était: un grand vide. Et des centaines, voire des millions de petites bulles de vie qui flottaient dans cette immensité. Lera lui sourit sans lui faire remarquer le non-sens de ses paroles.

-Où voudrais-tu être, ailleurs qu'ici?

-Nulle part.

Lera et lui étaient nés dans les étoiles et ils mourraient dans les étoiles. Il sourit à son tour en la regardant, sa belle compagne. Les hommes et les femmes de Gatlantis se liaient rarement pour toujours, mais même si ce n'était que pour un temps il était heureux que cette femme magnifique l'ait choisi. Il se rallongea à ses côtés, l'aimant encore.

…

Leur capture sonna la fin définitive de leur vie sur Gatlantis. Il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière et pour leur peuple, ils étaient déjà morts. Ce fut à ce moment que Baish épousa Lera, sous la menace d'être séparé d'elle. Pour les peuples où cette union existait, elle revêtait un caractère particulier et il pourrait rester avec elle… même si leur possibilités de se voir devinrent minimes, au moins elle était là, si près de lui. Sa nouvelle existence, il s'y fit sans peine. La vie était dure, certes, mais elle l'était aussi sur Gatlantis… jusqu'au jour où il ne vit plus Lera. Le lendemain, on lui remit la nouvelle-née.

Il n'avoua jamais à Shadra comment il l'avait haïe, la première seconde, elle, cette horreur bâtarde à la peau bleue qui venait de lui prendre Lera. Cela ne dura pas plus longtemps. À l'instant où on lui mit l'enfant dans les bras, qu'il remarqua qu'elle tenait de Lera, qu'il constata qu'elle n'était pas plus importante aux yeux des gamilons qu'elle ne l'avait été pour lui la seconde plus tôt… À défaut de l'aimer immédiatement, il jugea qu'elle méritait de vivre, et mieux, qu'il _faillait_ qu'elle vive. Le matin du deuxième jour, juste avant l'heure du midi, il confia la nouvelle-née à un groupe de femmes, ne pouvant la nourrir lui-même. L'une d'entre elles la prit volontiers, une femme d'Alteria encore relativement jeune qui ne parlait que gamilon alors que lui, pas, mais il comprit néanmoins qu'elle lui demandait son nom.

-Shadra, répondit-il à la hâte, donnant le seul prénom de Gamilas qu'il connaissait.

C'était le prénom d'une survivante. Cela l'aiderait peut-être.

* * *

Cela faisait presque dix ans quand Ora vit Shadra pour la première fois. Ora perdait parfois le compte du temps qui passait, mais elle estimait n'avoir que vingt-six ans quand elle rencontra cet homme, gatlantéen, un bébé dans les bras. C'était une scène inhabituelle, mais elle comprit bien vite que ce n'était pas la sienne et qu'il lui cherchait une autre mère. Elle tendit les bras pour le… la prendre. C'était une petite fille métisse, une énième demi-gamilon, et à cet âge, elle ne représentait qu'un fardeau… Mais manifestement, l'homme désirait qu'elle vive.

-Quel est son nom? demanda-t-elle à voix basse, comme l'enfant dormait.

-Shadra, répondit l'homme après quelques instants.

Ora sourit. Shadra… Avec une voyelle de plus, on aurait dit un prénom de son pays. L'homme ne la remercia pas- sans doute ne savait-il tout simplement pas comment le dire- mais elle veilla sur l'enfant, les premières années, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez vieille pour aller vivre avec son père. Ora savait que l'homme n'était pas son père, qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'être, mais au final cela avait peu d'importance. Il la traitait bien, apprit-elle de la bouche de Shadra au fil des années. Et ils s'aimaient réellement comme père et fille. Elle sut simplement, à travers les lignes, qu'ils étaient liés d'une façon ou d'une autre par le sang. De toute façon, elles étaient tellement différentes l'une de l'autre qu'elle n'aurait pu être sa mère. Mais apparemment, Shadra elle-même avait une autre opinion sur la question. De toutes les femmes qui avaient veillées sur elle au fil des ans, Ora était celle qu'elle préférait.

Elle avait bien grandi, sa fille. Ora savait que ce n'était pas tous les enfants, ici, qui avaient la chance d'atteindre dix-neuf ans.

Elles savaient toutes les deux ce qui se tramaient, bien sûr. Ora avait encore peur, bien sûr, de cette peur sourde et diffuse qui ne l'avait jamais réellement quittée, mais pour Shadra et pour d'autres elle savait que ce ne pouvait qu'être la bonne chose à faire.

* * *

Ce ne fut qu' _après_ que Baish et Ora firent réellement connaissance. C'était plutôt étrange que même après s'être côtoyés pendant des années, ils ne savaient presque rien l'un de l'autre.

Ils ne seraient jamais tout à fait comme Shadra l'espérait: Baish avait encore en mémoire le souvenir de Lera et Ora pensait encore à Ireno. Mais leur fille était toujours entre eux, leur rappelant qu'ils étaient liés, d'une certaine façon. C'était l'unique chose qui avait toujours été positive au sujet de Leptapoda: cette solidarité qu'elle créait entre des êtres pourtant différents et les grandes familles qui en naissaient. Et maintenant, le passé qui laissait sa place au futur, à un avenir, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas eue en des décennies.

Le passé ne s'effacerait pas de sitôt, bien sûr. Mais étrangement, beaucoup de leptapodiens étaient restés sur ce monde.


End file.
